The present invention relates to a collapsible display and storage container for use in storing and displaying a wide variety of products packaged and unpackaged including products having varying sizes and shapes and, more particularly, to a foldable board structure adapted to be positioned as an open bin for display and/or storage of both bottled and canned products. The present storage and display container can conveniently be utilized in many display rack applications including the modular display units shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,428 and can likewise be utilized in a free-standing configuration for use on flat store counters or other substantially horizontal support structures. Likewise, the storage and display container of the present invention is advantageously collapsible to a flat package which can be stored in a minimum of space and shipped in multiples in relatively small and light packages. Furthermore, the storage and display container of the present invention is produced utilizing relatively lightweight materials of construction while nevertheless being relatively sturdy and reusable.
Recent years have witnessed a growing awareness of the value of utilizing point-of-purchase fixtures and other product display devices and, as a result of this awareness, a variety of display devices, including modular display fixtures, have been designed and manufactured for use in merchandising shelvable products to consumers. These display devices are commonly employed by supermarkets and other retail stores for use in store display windows and other display areas to show and focus attention on the merchandising wares displayed therein. One of the major problems associated with storing and displaying shelvable products for sale to customers is the inefficient use of available shelf space and the inability of the merchant to continuously provide shelvable products which are readily accessible to the customer. Proper utilization of merchandising areas is extremely important to merchants who handle a wide variety of shelvable products, such as numerous bottled and canned goods, since effective use of these areas promotes sales.
Typically, a single modular display unit will contain only one or two sizes of product containers while it often would be advantageous if one or more smaller sized containers of the same or related product were available to the customer on the same display unit or adjacent thereto. Absence of such smaller sized containers of the same or related products in the immediate display area often results in loss of customer interest and possible loss of sales. To require a second modular display unit alongside the first is often not practical due to limitation of aisle or floor space in a particular store or installation. The known devices or methods for storing and merchandising shelvable products have not been able to completely resolve the above problems.
The present collapsible display and storage container solves many of these problems and overcomes many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with known display devices, and teaches the construction and use of a relatively simple and economical open display and storage bin convenient and accessible to customers. The collapsible display and storage container of the present invention comprises a flat sheet of board material, preferably a corrugated flexible plastic board material, scored on at least one side to define a center panel, a plurality of foldable side panels, and a plurality of foldable connecting bands joining the outside corners or end portions of successive side panels, each of said connecting bands defining an aperture with each pair of successive side panels and each being scored so as to be bendable or foldable to conform to the posts or other upright members associated with a particular modular display unit. Two of the opposing foldable side panels are foldable onto the top of the center panel while the remaining foldable side panels can be folded on top of the first two side panels or, alternatively, on the bottom of the center panel, thus supplying convenience and economy in shipment and storage of the collapsible container of the present invention.
In use, in conjunction with a modular display unit such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,428, the present container device provides a simple and efficient means for effectively displaying individual bottles or cans of shelvable products as well as other products readily accessible to the consumer and at selected or varying heights in a modular display stand. These features are particularly important to merchants because they enhance the accessibility to the customer of any product displayed therein and they more effectively utilize available counter or standing modular display stand floor space. Because of these capabilities, the present device is particularly advantageous for use in supermarkets, convenience stores, grocery outlets, drug and liquor stores, fastfood outlets, and a wide variety of other wholesale and retail stores. Two embodiments of the present collapsible display and storage containers as well as two display arrangements of the present device are disclosed herein, one arrangement of the preferred embodiment adaptable for use with a modular display unit such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,428, and the other arrangement being especially adaptable for use as a stand-alone counter, window, or floor container bin. It is anticipated that the present devices can also be utilized in other display unit applications such as refrigerated display coolers and other merchandising systems.
An optional feature of the present device also includes quickly insertable corner brackets which enable the collapsible container of the present invention to be placed in an open angle-sided bin configuration wholly separate and apart from any display module or rack. Thus, the present device is rendered suitable for placing on a counter, wide shelf, store window, or other supporting surface to serve as an open readily accessible bin for dispensing to customers individual sized bottles, cans, or the like of shelvable products. In this open bin configuration, the device of the present invention is also suitable for storage of empty or full containers in storage areas for ready replacement or restocking of empty or partially empty bins in display areas.
It is therefor a principal object of the present invention to provide an efficient and attractive product display container adaptable for display and storage of a wide variety of shelvable products therein.
Another object is to provide a display and storage container which is relatively simple and inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which is collapsible to a flat folded configuration for ease of shipment and storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which is constructed of relatively lightweight materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which is sturdy and able to withstand normal usage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which is reusable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which is quickly and efficiently adapted for use separate and apart from other display units or modules.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container specially adapted for use in combination with standard modular display units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container which can be quickly and easily installed into a standard modular display unit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a display and storage container adapted for use as a separate collecting or storage bin.